


Finally Mine

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [38]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Post-Wedding, Reminiscing, Theories, Twister - Freeform, Wedding Night, limbo stick, newlyweds, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Based off a picture from Pinterest
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Series: Fandom One-Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 15





	Finally Mine

“I now pronounce you man and wife,"The preacher says closing the book he held as everyone in the crowd stared at the couple at the alter. "King Marco you may now kiss your Queen."

"Gladly," Marco says smiling widely and pulling his wife roughly to his chest that has gained more muscles over the years. He kisses her taking her breath away as she kissed him back with as much longing as he had. When they pulled away they were breathing hard with big smiles upon their faces. Everyone claps and cheers as the couple grabs hands rushing down the aisle.

"Congrats Star! Take care of her Marco!" A very pregnant Jana yells while waving her arms around like they were miles away. She stood next to her husband of two years, Tom. In his arms were their one year old son who had his dad's red hair but his mom's two brown eyes.

They were taken to their reception and sat through what felt like eons, of people talking about the couples past and wishing them a happy future. They danced for a little while before sneaking out onto the balcony not wanting to ruin the night for others.

"We're finally married," Star sighs leaning her head on Marco's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist. "And I thought this day would never come."

"Yeah," Marco sighs happily as they both stare up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky. "I love you, Star."

Star giggles softly at how calmly he says such heavily, meaningful words. "I love you too," Star says grabbing his chin with her left hand and turning his face to hers. She lightly pecks his lips causing a smile to appear as he captures her lips in another heart shattering kiss like before.

"Come on guys they’re about to bring out the limbo stick," Janna says abruptly opening the balcony doors causing the newlyweds to separate. She smiles at them and rushes back in to make sure she doesn't have to wait too long in the line, though she was pregnant and they all were worried about her they still wanted time for themselves.

"Limbo stick?" Marco questions his wife with a raised eyebrow as she laughs softly.

"This is why I convinced my parents to let her plan the party," Star says backing away from Marco slowly and beckoning him with her finger as she went. "And you doubted her abilities to make it the best wedding ever. A wedding that will be told to future generations all the way down the line."

"But Mrs. Diaz I never doubted your ability to chose an amazing wedding planner just that the one you chose may not be the greatest," Marco say trying to defend himself but failing as he walked toward her smirking.

Everyone spent the rest of the night playing random games Jana had put together to make a very wacky wedding. Many of the pristine and proper guests watched in distain, as their new King and Queen tried to play twister in a wedding dress and tux. The night soon came to an end with the newlyweds head to a room at the far end of the castle away from any possible person.

"So, Mr. Butterfly what do you want to do?" Star questions with a small smirk on her lips as he watched as she laid down on the bed no longer in her wedding dress. But in something more fit for sleep or other things that could possibly occur while in the bedroom together.

"So soon Mrs. Diaz?" Marco says walking toward the bed while taking off his tie and tux jacket. She watches as he climbs onto the bed and hovers over her with a smile. Their lips meet in a rough kiss that leads to much more romantic and meaningful actions to occur between them.

________

The next morning Star wakes up to see her handsome husband sleeping next to her making her kiss his cheek softly as to not yet wake him up. She giggles to herself as she climbs out of bed limping to the bathroom to take a quick shower, to then come back in to see him still asleep. Though he was the one that usually gets up first, after last night, he could probably sleep for days.  
  
She slips into a large t-shirt that said 'Mrs. Diaz' on it then decides to climb on top of Marco as he lays there still passed out. "Rise and Shine, Mr. Butterfly!" Star calls out to wake her husband from his deep sleep, he groans tiredly propping himself up with his arm as Star's weight, no matter how small it was, held him down to the bed.  
  
He chuckles smiling up at his grinning wife as she continuously hits him with her pillow. "Good morning to you too Mrs. Diaz," Marco says pulling her down on top of his chest making her laugh harder as he kisses her forehead. "I like your shirt."  
  
"I hoped you would I got it made when you proposed though I never actually showed you because I didn't want to seem pushy," Star smiles up at him as she is still hugged to his chest . "I still can't believe that was a year ago it feels like just yesterday you were down on one knee holding the ring box in your hand."  
  
"I know what you mean it's been 9 years since we met but it feels longer. It's weird how time feels different for different things," Marco says laying back down on his pillow with Star by his side.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean sometimes I wish something's would last forever. But if things don't change than many things don't end up happening that need to," Star says intelligent though she had learned these things from Marco many years ago.  
  
"Like if you never would have told me your feelings I would never had realized my own and still would probably be with Jackie. Which would have meant Janna wouldn't have met Tom and you would most likely be marrying him instead," Marco starts rambling off theories about who would have been with who as Star just stars fondly at her husband until he silences himself and notices her staring.  
  
"I love you so much," Star says still staring at him causing a bright blush to grow on his face, though they may be older that was one of the habits she was glad he still had from when they were kids.  
  
"I love you too," He says grinning still having the red blush on his cheeks, he pulls her into another kiss that she quickly melts into once their lips meet. They were happy, extremely happy and content with their new lives together but they felt it was missing something. 

Kids, anyone?


End file.
